1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device to irradiate illumination light emitted from a light source onto display elements, thereby displaying images, and to a projector to make illumination light that is modulated by a plurality of pixels incident on a projection lens of the display element and projecting images from the projection lens to a screen, thereby displaying the images.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art display devices, a technique is known wherein the image quality of dynamic images is enhanced by scanning a region onto which the illumination light is irradiated to a display device.
In a related art display element, a structure is known wherein a region onto which illumination light is irradiated to a display element is scanned by intermittently turning on and off a plurality of light sources arranged on the rear face of the display element. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-275604.
In another related art display device, a structure is known wherein an illuminated region is scanned to a display element by rotating a condensing barrel that has a slit for determining the direction in which light sources emit light. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-6766.